Midnight
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan para kekasih, saat mereka masih terjaga? Jangan terlalu jauh, nanti kalian tidak tahu harus berlayar di mana, karena tidak akan ada yang memberhentikan kalian, sayang. Produce 101 Season 2 / Guanlin/Jihoon. Guanhoon. Panwink. \\


Tengah malam, apa yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih saat diri mereka masih terjaga? Hm, itu adalah pertanyaan yang tersirat di kepala seseorang yang bernama Jihoon. Ia sedang bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya saat ini. Menikmati angin malam? Tidak mungkin, sebentar lagi akan musim dingin. Menonton film hingga tertidur, itu sudah. Tapi mereka benar – benar tidak bisa tidur.

"Kau tidak bosan?" tanya pasangannya sambil memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Jihoon mengangguk, sambil berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan di tengah malam ini.

"Kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu melihat bintang di atap dan meminum coklat hangat?" usul kekasihnya itu.

Benar, itu adalah ide bagus, tapi ia tidak bisa jika harus keluar dengan udara dingin. Pipinya akan memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan hidungnya akan memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Aku tidak bisa dingin, Guanlin."

Guanlin terkekeh mendengar Jihoon merajuk seperti itu.

"Kau takut pipimu dan hidungmu akan memerah seperti tomat, hm?" Mulai lagi Guanlin terus menggodanya seperti ini. Bisa – bisa ia menjadi kepiting rebus jika dekat dengan Guanlin terus menerus. Kalian lupa, hm bahwa kalian adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kita bisa membuat coklat panas atau teh," usul Guanlin.

"Ya, tapi—"

"Okay, aku siapkan coklat hangatnya. Hm, kau mau coklat atau teh?"

"Teh," ujar Jihoon sambil menyiapkan diri memakai mantel dan membawa selimut tebal ke atap.

Ia menatap langit kota San Fransisco benar – benar indah, dengan bintang berkelap – kelip, gedung – gedung tinggi dan kokoh seperti tubuh Guanlin bersinar karena masih ada beberapa orang yang harus bekerja bagaimanapun kondisi mereka. Mereka butuh istirahat, pikir Jihoon.

"Kau juga perlu istirahat, sayang." Guanlin menyodorkan secangkir teh panas yang baru saja ia buat.

"Perisa stroberi, hm?"

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Guanlin sambil mengecup bibir Jihoon untuk merasai teh buatannya.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu mengecupku, _fuqboi."_ Kedip Jihoon, lalu menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"Kau menggodaku, sayang?"

Jihoon menggeleng menatap manik Guanlin yang bersinat tajam kearahnya seperti elang, hingga ia bergidik ngeri. Lalu, ia menyeruput lagi supaya suasana tidak canggung, tapi apalah bagi Guanlin yang benar – benar menatapa Jihoon dengan tajam hingga sang empunya tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Jihoon," panggil Guanlin.

Jihoon hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman tanpa arti. Hingga Guanlin pun menaruh gelas berisi coklat panasnya di meja, dan mengambil cangkir teh Jihoon lalu menaruhnya di meja. Setelah itu ia menarik tangan Jihoon, supaya Jihoon mau menatapnya.

Dan sekali lagi, bahwa Guanlin masih menatapnya tajam. Siap – siap diterkam oleh singa, Jihoon sayang.

 _Poor Jihoon._

"Aku memanggilmu, sayang."

"Y—ya, Guan," kata Jihoon bergetar.

Guanlin memajukan dirinya hingga Jihoon harus memundurkan dirinya hingga Jihoon tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya, dari situlah ia melancarkan aksi yang cukup bejatnya, yaitu mencium Jihoon dengan dalam hingga empunya tidak bernapas dengan baik.

Jihoon terkekeh dengan perlakuan Guanlin.

Tangan Jihoon melingkar di leher Guanlin, menciumnya dengan intens, menjambak rambutnya agar makin tergoda, melebarkan mulutnya agar lidah Guanlin bisa masuk dengan leluasa untuk mengabseni rongga mulut Jihoon.

Guanlin tentunya harus berterimakasih dengan dinginnya udara, supaya ia bisa menghangatkan diri dengan Jihoon.

Tangan Jihoon menjalar ke tubuh Guanlin, tapi ditahannya oleh Guanlin. "Kau masih terlalu polos, sayang." Ujarnya dalam sela – sela ciuman mereka yang panas. Menarik tangan Jihoon dalam genggaman tangannya yang erat.

"Kau tahu, kau harus dapat hukum atas memanggil dengan sebutan itu, sayang." Jihoon menatap Guanlin dengan bergetar. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa hawa di sekelilingnya menjadi panas dan tangannya tidak bisa digerakan karena ada di atas kepalanya, dan digenggam erat oleh Guanlin. Jihoon ingin meronta, tapi yang keluar hanya desahan lelah dan gulatan tidak nyaman dari tubuhnya.

Jihoon menggeleng beberapa kali dalam ciuman Guanlin yang benar – benar dalam dan panas.

Ia bisa merasakan dirinya menghangat karena ciuman ini, dan pipinya yang sudah memerah.

Guanlin melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jihoon dan genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan Jihoon. Lalu, mengecup Jihoon dalam dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau mau melanjutkannya di dalam?" Guanlin menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n**

 **new fict with panwink again, i hope you guys love it.**

 **loves by me, x**


End file.
